This invention relates to checking events generated by a device.
Many devices are required to respond to a set of inputs by performing a series of functions in a predetermined order or sequence, thereby generating a series of conditions. For example, a chipset (or any other device) connected to a bus in a computer system may respond to certain conditions on the bus by performing certain functions. The performed functions may, in turn, result in other conditions on the same bus or even on a different bus.
The operations of the chipset may be monitored or checked based on the time-ordered sequence of conditions on the buses. For example, the operations of the chipset may be checked to see if the chipset meets certain design requirements. In checking the operations of the chipset, related conditions that are of interest to the checker may be grouped together as an event, which may be associated with a start time and a finish time.